Invitation
by Bane2888
Summary: Naruto confronts Sasuke because he won't come to his wedding. SasuNaruSasu/Oneshot/Lemon/mature.


A/N: So I finally watched the last Naruto movie and I noticed Sasuke doesn't seem to be in the wedding photo's at the end. (like what the hell teme?!) Anyway so I figured this was why. ;)

Naruto paced around the small apartment, fist's clenched and teeth gritted in annoynance.

"So you won't come?" Naruto ground out shooting the other shinobi an annoyed glance.

Sasuke sighed, he was getting tired of repeating himself. "No, Naruto. I wont."

"But I'm getting married. You have to be there."

Sasuke looked away. "Naruto I…"

"Dont give me this mission bull shit teme!" Naruto shouted interrupting him. "I know you could leave a day later, Kakashi-sensei gave you some time off, this is your choice to leave now." Naruto took a step closer to Sasuke trying to catch his eye, Sasuke raised his head to meet his eyes.

"Naruto, just stop. I can't come." Sasuke said sorrow lacing his voice.

"Why?" Naruto asked more gently, his anger vanishing.

Sasuke looked away again. "You know why."

For a while both men were silent, each starting at their own feet.

"Sasuke." Naruto broke the silence. "You no we can't."

"Yes! I know that." Sasuke spat. "But I will not stand there tomorrow and watch you marry someone you don't truly love."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "I do love Hinata."

Sasuke said nothing, crossing his arms and looking away.

"What about you and Sakura? I've seen you two together, you look happy."

"Sakura and I…" Sasuke paused. "I care alot about Sakura."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "It a couple of hours Sasuke, can't you just be there for me?"

"Please Stop, Naruto, I can't." Taking a deep breath Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto leaving little space between them. He raised a hand up to brush the side of Naruto's face.

"Naruto I.."

"Sasuke" Naruto said with warning.

"I love _you_. I cannot stand there and watch you commit your life to another person."

Naruto swallowed and bit his lower lips. Stopping himself from speaking.

Sasuke shook his head. "And you won't even tell me you feel the same."

"Sasuke I don…"

"Don't deny it." Sasuke told him, it was said as more of a plea than in anger.

Naruto fell silent again.

Sasuke let out a weak laugh. "This is why I can't stay, why I have to leave the village because being around you is… is crushing, literally suffocating me but you, you can just stand there and denine it like it means nothing."

Naruto remained silent, unable to look at Sasuke he stared intently at the ninja equipment that was spread out across the rug.

"Give me your hand." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto frowned before holding out his bandaged hand. Sasuke placed his own bandaged fingers against it, he called forth Naruto's chakra while sending out his own. The two Chaka types mixed swirling around their hands in gentle wisps of orange and blue. Naruto inhaled sharply.

"You feel that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded.

"You can't deny that, the very core of our beings know we belong together. We are fated."

The feeling of the mixed chaka called to Naruto on a level he couldn't comprehend, he always thought it was because him and Sasuke were so insync but as the years progress there was something in Sasuke's chakra that just felt intoxicating, for a moment he wanted to embrace Sasuke, pull him in and allow there chaka to consume them. But with a deep breath he controlled his urges.

"Sasuke you are like a brother to me."

Sasuke scoffed breaking their contact, Naruto shivered feeling suddenly cold.

"Brother?" Sasuke asked. "What does that mean?"

Naruto hesitated so Sasuke continued. "We share no kin, so is this." He gestured between himself and Naruto. "More than friendship? Are our bonds as strong as family ties? Didn't you spend 4 years trying to save me. There was once a time when you would have died with me."

"I still would!" Naruto replied in protest. Staring at him fiercely with intense blue eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And leave a wife? possibly children, abandon your village?"

Naruto hesitated, but his eyes still stared intently at Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a half smile, this is how he knew, how he always knew that Naruto had feelings beyond the bonds of friendship, Naruto's mouth could lie but the passion in those eyes would not relent.

"I will never stop loving you Naruto." Sasuke told him quietly.

Naruto drew in a short breath.

"And this is why I cannot come tomorrow, why I plan to leave the village tonight." Sasuke said turning away from Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto grabbed his arm.

Sasuke stopped looking down at the grip on his arm and then up at Naruto.

"Sorry." Naruto said sadly. "I wish there was a way we could fix this, make it work. I want you to be happy Sasuke." Naruto was giving him that piercing look again.

'Don't marry her!' The words rung through Sasuke's head but he didn't speak them. Instead he gave Naruto an intense look.

"Just leave, That would make me happy." Sasuke spat out. turning away from Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted reaching out to grab Sasuke.

Sasuke battered his arm away. "Get out!" he shouted.

"Sasuke, please don't be like this."

"Don't be like this?! You think I want to feel like this? You think I haven't tried to ignore all these feelings? Well I can't!" Sasuke yelled. Anger coursing through him. Without realising it his fist collided with the side of Naruto's face. He stared in shock as Naruto stumbled back completely surprised, Sasuke felt a grim satisfaction at having landed the blow. With only a hairs pause of hesitation he came at Naruto again, trying to land another punch or a kick, Naruto dodge and blocked, refusing to go on the offencive. This only anger Sasuke more increasing his need to land another blow.

"Sasuke stop." Naruto said between dodges but Sasuke took no notice.

In one swift movement, Naruto came in close and brought both his arms up and then down to catch both of Sasuke's arms wrapping his hand around and gripping them tightly. Sasuke could have easily broken out of the hold but he was now nose to nose with Naruto, their proximity smothering his anger, he stood there breathing deeply staring into blue eyes large with concern. Sasuke's eyes flicked down to look at Naruto's mouth and then back up, letting go of all reason, he slowly let his eyelids close and tilted his head in, he waited for the sudden lost of contact when Naruto pulled away like he always did. However this time Naruto didn't move, Sasuke's heart rate suddenly jumped up, he parted his lips slightly to meet Naruto's. Who remained perfectly still until the last moment before tilting his own head to meet Sasuke's, their lips embracing in a deep kiss. Naruto's body relaxed, releasing his hold on Sasuke's arms. Sasuke's hands instantly running up Naruto's back, pulling him in, deepening their kiss, tongues colliding. Naruto tentatively moved his hands to Sasuke's waist before pushing them up taking in the muscular back of the uchiha. Sasuke wasted no time in slipping a hand into Naruto's waist band, gripping his cock, Naruto breathed in sharply, breaking their kiss. Sasuke sought out his mouth again and stroked him gently, feeling Naruto quickly getting hard under his grip as the speed increased, Naruto broke there kiss again unable to concentrate on both sources of pleasure, leaning his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke took advantage and ravaged his neck with kisses and gentles nips. Naruto groaned and bit down hard on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke pulled his hand out from Naruto's waist band and kissed his again, grabbing the front of his black top with both hands Sasuke pulled them back until the back of Sasuke's knees hit the end of the bed and he sat, still pulling Naruto up the bed with him. Naruto followed willingly littering Sasuke with kisses and nibbling at his ear causing him to squirm.

Sasuke panted out Naruto's name. Grabbing the blond's black shirt he pulled it over his head before removing his own with some difficulty. Naruto held his weight above him staring down at the pale muscular chest, like he was seeing it for the first time. He grabbed both of Sasuke's wrist in one hand and held them above his head, giving free range to explore Sasuke's chest and neck, he sucked hard on Sasuke's collar bone, leaving a mark. Sasuke pulled free one of his hands so he could sneak it back down under Naruto's waist band and grabbed his hard cock and pumped roughly. Naruto groaned, releasing Sasuke other wrist he fumbled with Sasuke waistband before pulling his trousers down and freeing his cock, Naruto grabbed it and followed the same rough pace that Sasuke was setting.

"Ah fuck." Sasuke moaned arching his back off the bed.

"I'm getting close." Naruto ground out, trying to Kiss Sasuke but not being able to get his mouth to work properly.

Sasuke could feel the pressure in Naruto's body building causing his own climax to build heavy and hard. Naruto began to thrust into Sasuke's hand, unable to control his movements although he kept his own hand moving up and down, he'd given up trying to kiss Sasuke and simply leant his forehead on the bed his hot breath tickling Sasuke's neck, for a while they continued like this, a mess of sweat and passion until Naruto's movements became jerky and he came hard, groaning loudly, The look on Naruto's face as he came sent Sasuke over the edge moaning Naruto's name loudly. Naruto collapsed on Sasuke, who loosely wrapped his arms around Naruto's back, for a long time they lay there both breathing hard.

Eventually Naruto rolled off of Sasuke, not making eye contact, he sat on the edge of the bed scooping up his shirt and pulled it back over his head ignoring the wet stickiness on his abdomen.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called gently.

Naruto glanced behind him, but said nothing, Sasuke felt his heart drop when he saw the look of guilt and pain that wrecked Naruto's features. ' _What had he done?'_

Naruto stood up and made to leave.

"Naruto wait, where are you going? What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked while scrabbling out of bed and pulling up his trousers.

Naruto stopped and looked round at him. "Nothing, this.." He gestured to them and the bed. "Can't happen, it was a mistake." Naruto paused. "It means nothing." The last three words were said quietly, Naruto still unable to keep eye contact with Sasuke.

"Here." Naruto said, putting his hand in the pocket and throwing a small piece of folded paper at Sasuke's feet. With that he turn and left Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke sat there stunned still staring at the place where Naruto had stood. Slowly he reached down picking up the piece of paper and unfolded it, It was his wedding invitation, the paper was still crumpled from the first time he'd had screwed it up and thrown it back in Naruto's face. Sasuke sighed, folding it up and tucking it into one of the equipment bags. He grabbed a shower before gathering up the rest of his equipment, he would be out of the village by nightfall.


End file.
